Shadow Bloody : L'ombre sanglante
by Allys Petite Sadike
Summary: Je suis un monstre. Je n'ai pas de cœur et je n'en aurais jamais. Je ne connais pas l'amour et je ne le connaitrais jamais...


**Voilà un Os pour vous ^^ J'espère qu'il va vous plaire, et que je serrais plus habile sur l'écriture de cette fic que sur l'écriture de ma parodie ^^  
**

**Twilight appartient a Stephenie Meyer.  
**

* * *

**Shadow Bloody : L'ombre sanglante.**

J'avançais doucement, sans un bruit. Je la sentais, cette petite fille. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de cinq ans. Je m'apprêtais à la tuer.

Toujours sans un bruit je m'avançais vers elle. Son odeur délicieuse me frappa, une odeur de freesia, exquise, j'en eu l'eau à le bouche.

Mais avant d'en finir avec elle, je la détaillais un peut plus. De longues boucles brunes, une peau de porcelaine, un regard chocolat, elle était belle.

Sans aucune pitié, sans une once de regrets, tel le prédateur que je suis, je me ruais sur sa gorge, la vidant de son sang.

Une fois mon repas fini, je délaissais son corps exsangue. Le seul signe de mon passage étant mes initiales : S.B. gravé sur son cou.

Je repartis, à vitesse vampirique. Mes yeux brillaient, rouges comme le sang de cette enfant. J'aurais dû avoir des remords, être triste par ce que j'avais fait. Mais non, rien. J'étais un être dépourvu d'un cœur. Froid et sans remords. Je tuais tout ce qui me passait sous les crocs lorsque j'avais faim. Toutes les personnes que je rencontrais, vampire ou pas, et qui me faisaient obstacle dans mes plans, je les tuais. On me connaît sous le nom de Shadow Bloody, l'ombre sanglante.

J'étais un tueur en série chez les humains et un vampire qui ne respectait pas les règles des Volturis chez les immortels. Pourquoi ils ne m'avaient pas encore tué ? Parce qu'ils me craignaient. J'avais la capacité de tromper mes ennemis, par diverses façons.

Mon plus grand pouvoir étant de lire dans les pensées d'autrui.

J'étais maintenant dans une forêt. Dans l'état de Washington, près de Seattle. Je courais, vers le sud, vers une petite ville : Forks. Un vaste clan y vivait, et je voulais le voir de mes yeux. Voir si ce clan allait me gêner dans mes plans, ou si au contraire je pouvais les asservir.

J'avançais prudemment. Même si on est craint de tous, il vaut mieux être sur ses gardes. Et en effet, ma prudence me sauva d'un loup géant. Il m'avait sauté dessus. Je reconnus là un loup-garou. Mon pire ennemi. Mais j'étais plus rapide que mon agresseur, aussi je l'égorgeais avec facilité, ne laissant sur sa carcasse que mes initiales tracés avec mes ongles dans sa fourrure noire.

J'entendis alors des pensées. Surement celle de ses confrères. J'écoutais d'une oreille, et de l'autre je prêtais attention aux bruits qui m'entouraient.

_- Un monstre ! _s'écria une voix.

_-_ _Ce… ce suceur de sang l'a tué !_ s'affola une autre.

_- Sam, oh Sam, mon amour !_ hurlait une voix féminine.

_- Jacob ! Tu dois reprendre le flambeau. Deviens notre nouvel Alpha._

_- Oui,_ dit le dénommé Jacob, _tuons ce monstre !_

Ils se jetèrent sur moi. Sept loup-garou, tous sur moi. Je n'en fis qu'une bouchée. Leur brisant la nuque à tour de rôle. Sans aucuns remords. Je venais de tué une meute de loups.

J'avais faim. Je regardais autour de moi. Rien. Il n'y avait que des animaux, de stupides bêtes. Je me souvins ensuite des loups. Cela me répugnait, mais j'avais faim, ou soif plutôt. Et puis ils étaient humains. Je m'abreuvais donc de leur sang, les marquant à chaque fois des mes initiales.

Bizarrement, après mon repas, je sentis la force et la magie des loups affluer dans mes veines. Je gagnais en force. Super.

Je me remis en course, cherchant la demeure permanente de ce clan.

Soudain, je sentis l'odeur d'un autre vampire. Il ne sentait pas comme un vampire ordinaire. Non. Il sentait… le sang animal ? Beurk, comment pouvait-il se nourrir de sans animal ?

Suivant mon instinct, je me réfugiais dans un grand sapin.

Le vampire chassait. Il ne m'avait surement pas encore sentit. Je le vit prendre en chasse un prédateur, un puma je crois, à moins que ce ne soit un ours. Je ne savais pas, n'ayant jamais appris la faune et la flore des environs. Cet être était gracieux dans se mouvements. Il mordit dans le cou de l'animal, le vidant de son sang. Pas une goutte du liquide rouge ne souilla ses habits.

J'en eu marre. Regarder un autre chasser, sans intérêts. Je sautais donc de ma branche, et décolla en une fraction de secondes. Je me dirigeais toujours vers la petite bourgade.

J'étais maintenant à l'orée de la forêt. Je sentis l'odeur du sang. Quelqu'un s'était fait mal. Je ne pus résister. Je suivis l'odeur. Elle me mena directement à une petite fille et un petit garçon. La fillette était blessée et le garçon essayait de la porter.

_- Holala, j'ai fais quoi ?_se demanda-t-il intérieurement.

Je m'attaquais d'abord au garçon. Son sang avait un gout de miel. Bof, je n'ai jamais aimé le miel.

La fille me regardait horrifiée. Je me préparais à drainer élixir de vie, mais deux bras puissants m'encerclèrent.

- Je ne te laisserais pas faire, me susurra un ténor au creux de mon oreille.

Je ricanais. Lui ? M'empêcher de chasser ma proie ? Celle-ci s'était d'ailleurs évanouie.

- Sais-tu qui je suis, téméraire vampire ? lui demandais-je.

- D'après les initiales que tu as laissées, tu es Shadow Bloody. Je me trompe ?

- Non. Tu devrais me craindre ! Je peux, sans efforts, te tuer, le menaçais-je.

- Oh non, rigola-t-il. Je suis bien plus puissant que toi.

- Je demande à voir !

Il me retourna face à lui, et je pus voir un magnifique homme. Le même homme que celui qui chassait des animaux. Je le détaillais du regard. Des cheveux couleurs rouille, des yeux topaze, un torse musclé. Il aurait pu être beau pour moi, mais je ne connaissais pas l'amour. J'étais dépourvue d'un cœur.

- Tu es belle, dit-il simplement, me tirant de ma contemplation.

- Je peux savoir ton prénom ? D'habitude, je ne demande pas l'identité de mes victimes, mais là c'est différent.

- Edward.

- Bien, je peux te tuer maintenant.

Je me dégageais de son emprise. Je me mis en posture de combat, prête à tuer de nouveau. Je scannais ses pensées. Rien de bien intéressant. Il pensait juste à moi, il m'aimait, un coup de foudre je crois.

Je me jetais sur lui. Il m'évita avec la grâce d'un félin. Je grognais. Il m'attrapa par la taille, serrant de façon à ce que je ne puisse pas m'échapper. Je me débattis, sans résultats.

- Je te l'avais dis, rigola-t-il.

- C'est impossible ! murmurais-je, plus pour moi-même.

- Tu as beau être cruelle et sans pitié, tu n'es pas forte en réalité. Même si tu faisais usage de tes multiples pouvoirs, tel que la métamorphose, ton bouclier ou la télépathie.

J'en restais stupéfaite, comment connaissait-il mes autres pouvoirs ?

- Je suis simplement plus puissant que toi. Je t'ai suivi dès que je t'ai rencontré, cela fait un peu plus de deux mois. Je t'étudiais, tu étais un ange à mes yeux, si belle, si gracieuse dans tes mouvements. Mais tu étais froide, sans aucuns sentiments, tu tuais seulement pour te nourrir, tout ce qui te passais sous les crocs. J'en étais malade. Comment un ange aussi beau que toi pouvait être dépourvu de tout cœur ? Au début, je ne pouvais pas intervenir, je ne pouvais pas t'empêcher de tuer des innocents. Alors je te regardais, j'apprenais sur toi. C'est comme ça que j'ai compris pour tes pouvoirs. J'ai aussi appris à passer outre ton bouclier mental pour pouvoir écouter tes pensées.

Maintenant, je me méfiais de cet être plus puissant que moi. Il me regarda avec un regard intense, je me perdais dans le topaze de ses yeux.

- Délivre ta proie, efface lui la mémoire, m'ordonna-t-il.

- Et pourquoi je ferrais ça ? C'est mon repas !

- Tu es têtue. Fais le, et je te délivre.

Je l'écoutais, sans trop comprendre pourquoi. Je sentais juste que je pouvais avoir confiance en cet être de la nuit.

Je regardais l'enfant. Mes yeux virèrent au pourpre lorsque j'effaçais de la mémoire de cette fille les derniers instants de sa vie. Je la téléportais aussi dans son lit.

- Bien, fit-il.

- Tiens ta promesse, vampire ! crachais-je.

- Pas avant de…

Il ne fini pas sa phrase. Ses lèvres s'écrasèrent sur les miennes. Au départ, je trouvais ça dégoutant, puis mon cœur s'emblait s'être mit à rebattre dans ma poitrine. Impossible. C'était agréable de sentir le corps de cet homme contre le mien. J'étais assaillie par toutes sortes de sentiments. C'était étrange. Edward mit fin à notre baiser. Je ne voulais plus le quitter. Je voulais plus. Je le voulais lui. Etait-ce ça l'amour ?

Edward rigola doucement, puis il me regarda.

- Oui ma Bella, c'est ça l'amour.

Comment connaissait-il mon véritable prénom ?

- Tu sais, je t'ai entendu le murmurer un jour. Bella, ce prénom te va à ravir mon ange.

A l'évocation de mon vrai prénom, mon cœur fit comme un bon dans ma poitrine, il était pourtant mort depuis longtemps !

- Je… Tu… Personne ne m'avait appelé par mon prénom depuis une éternité. Merci.

Un mot de gratitude. Moi qui avais l'habitude de ne proférer que des menaces…

- Je t'aime, Bella, dit-il dans un murmure doux.

Je t'aime… Ces quelques mots qui changeaient votre vie, qui rendaient les plus sadiques doux comme des agneaux, qui faisaient revivre un cœur. Je me sentais libre, je revivais, je me sentais aimée, un sentiment oublié depuis si longtemps.

- Edward je…

- Chut, ne dis rien mon ange. Tu me diras ce que tu as sur le cœur quand tu serras prête à affronter l'amour, ce sentiment que tu avais oublié.

Moi qui croyais que je n'avais pas de cœur, moi qui croyais être un monstre froid et sans remords, moi qui tuais des innocents pour vivre, Je venais de découvrir que j'étais pourvue d'un cœur, de sentiments.

Je venais de découvrir que je pouvais aimer, et que j'aimais cet inconnu qui savait tout sur moi.

Je regardais Edward dans les yeux.

- Edward, je t'aime.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu ! **

**A la prochaine pour une nouvelle histoire !  
**

**Ephylice.  
**


End file.
